Vases are Meant to be Broken
by Feyd-Rautha3
Summary: Takes place in LoZ: Wind waker, Link finds out what happens when he breaks all the vases in the rich man's house and doesn't have the money to pay. WARNING: Disciplinary spanking of a child. Don't like? Don't read.


**Warning: Spanking of a child in this story. Don't like? Don't read.**

Sail… Sail… Where could he find a sail? Link searched every store on Windfall Island, and so far he had come up empty handed. Why wouldn't anyone on an island carry something so important? He'd be stuck here if he couldn't find one, then what would happen to his sister?

He let out a huff as he came to the top of a set of stairs, needing to rest after running around everywhere like that. As he caught his breath, his eyes fell on a bright red door. He had heard from someone that there was a rich man on this island. Perhaps he would have a spare sail that Link could use? He straightened up and walked to the door, testing the handle. It was unlocked, so he walked right in.

Link gasped when he saw what was inside. He was in a large hall with red carpeting and a ceiling two stories high, with a balcony overlooking the room. However, his eyes passed right over them and went to the eight large, sparkling vases that were lined up along the walls, four vases to each side of him.

Link immediately ran to one of them and lifted it up. The vase was surprisingly light, painted beautifully with small details that you could only see if you looked up close. It must have taken someone days to make something this delicate. Link felt the incredible urge to smash it.

He glanced around. No one was watching; there wasn't even anyone else in the room. With a grin Link held the vase above his head and he threw it as hard as he could across the foyer. The vase exploded into a million shards that scattered over the carpet.

"You little weasel!"

Link flinched and glanced up to see a man looking down at him from the balcony. Where had he come from?

"Well, thank you _so_ much for coming into my home and breaking my high-priced vases! If you break any more, I assure you that I shall not let it go lightly! No sir! Not at all! I shall require compensation!"

Link rolled his eyes and walked towards the door to leave. That seemed to placate the man, because he stopped yelling. With one hand on the doorknob, he glanced over his shoulder to see that the man had gone again.

Link looked back to the vases. They were just begging to be tossed, the way they sparkled at him. And really, when would be his next chance to throw a vase of that quality? The clay pots he found outside just didn't shatter the same way that these vases did.

He inched over to the other side of the room and picked up another vase. There was one missing from the opposite side of the room now, and this guy wouldn't be happy if they were uneven, right? That would look all wrong! With a glance at the balcony to make sure the man wasn't there, Link slammed the vase down in the same spot where the first vase fell. This time the explosion was even better as pieces bounced off of other pieces and flew across the room.

"Those happen to be extremely high-class bone-china vases that run a minimum of ten rupees each!"

Link turned to glare at the yelling man, who had appeared again. Didn't he understand that vases were meant to be smashed? It wasn't like he was keeping anything in them!

"If you know what's good for you, you'd turn and leave right away!"

Now the man was glaring back at him, and would probably keep glaring until Link left. Well, that was fine with him! In an act of open rebellion, Link picked up the next vase and, looking the man in the eye, smashed it on the floor. He did the same to the rest of the vases, going around the room to make the biggest mess possible. Sure, that probably wasn't the thing that good big brothers did, but he could run out the door before the fat, red man ever caught him, and no one would know.

"Do you think you can just break someone's vases and leave without paying for them? I must chortle at your naiveté!" The man didn't seem to be laughing. Actually, he seemed to be steaming. "I shall now accept compensation!"

Link gave the man a smug look and turned out his pockets, revealing that he was completely out of rupees.

The man stomped his feet and, if possible, turned even redder. "What's this nonsense? Why, this is ridiculous! You don't even have enough money!"

Link turned to run out the door, but instead smacked into another person who had somehow managed to sneak up behind him.

The other man lifted Link up and took him to a side door, which brought them to a set of stairs that led to the balcony. No matter how hard he struggled, Link could not get free from this guy's grasp. He couldn't even draw his sword because he was inside a house!

The man, whom Link guessed was a servant, carried Link onto the balcony and set him in front of the fuming, red, fat, rich man.

He wasn't sure what was about to happen, but Link was certain it wasn't going to be fun.

The servant held Link by the shoulders to keep him in place as the rich man paced in front of him, peering at Link as if he were a bokoblin.

The man finally opened his mouth and began ranting. "Every time- _every time _I put my vases on display, a mischievous little street rat like you has to sneak in here and break them! It's like you urchins can't stand the sight of a good thing! Do you know how much money you and your gang have cost me? I wanted to commission a statue of a great fairy- a _golden_ great fairy statue encrusted with gems- but I couldn't because I have to keep buying vases! Do you know how painful it was to let that go?"

Link scuffed his sandal on the carpet, looking away. This man was insane.

"If it were up to me, I'd have you publicly flogged for this crime! Unfortunately, the townspeople and I have different views on justice, and I can't do that. But I will get compensation from you, boy, in a way they _will_ allow!" The man held out his hand, and another servant approached with a hairbrush on a pillow.

The rich man picked up the brush, and Link tilted his head. He was going to brush his hair?

"Come here, boy," the man said as he sat on a velvet couch.

Link walked over, if only to satisfy his curiosity. The servant holding him wasn't about to let him go anywhere else, anyway.

The next thing Link knew, he was hauled over this man's lap, bottom high in the air. This position was oddly familiar…

Link panicked and began to struggle, no! He was not getting spanked by this guy, and not with that brush! It was going to be almost as painful as Granny's paddle!

The red man sighed and snapped his fingers, then the servant that had escorted Link there grabbed his legs to keep his still. Link felt cool air hit his bottom as his tunic was flipped up and his pants pulled down.

Next, he heard a loud THWACK! Seconds later there was a searing pain across his bottom.

"Ah!" he yelped, squirming as hard as he could to get away.

"I told you I would get my compensation one way or the other," the rich man said smugly. "Now, let's see… Ten rupees a vase, you broke eight… that would be eighty rupees, or eighty hits of the brush."

Link's eyes flew wide open, and he quickly shook his head, begging the man not to give him that many.

"Sounds painful, doesn't it? Well, since I have never seen you before, maybe there's hope for you… For your first time, I will only give you five hits per vase, or forty hits, but if you ever do it again then I will charge you twenty rupees a vase, or twenty hits. Sound fair?"

Link quickly nodded. He wouldn't ever be coming back here!

"Good, then." Without warning, the brush came down again, hitting one side, then the other, making his bottom sting.

The brush danced back and forth over his backside, turning it pink, then bright red, and soon Link had lost count of how many hits he got and how many he had left. The worst were the ones that hit his undercurves, making him jump and kick and yelp loudly.

After what seemed like hours and an endless amount of hits, the spanking was finally over.

"Now, you will leave me and my vases alone?" the rich jerk asked, resting the brush against Link's sore bottom.

Link could only nod, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cried miserably.

"Good, then. Be on your way." The man tossed the brush aside and shooed him.

Link felt himself picked up by the servant, his pants gently put back into place, then he was carried back out of the room.

"Shh, now, you took that very well," the servant comforted Link once the door was shut. He rubbed his back and hugged him to his chest. "I hope you learned not to break things that aren't yours, hm?"

Link sniffed and nodded, wiping his eyes.

"Good."

He was carried through another door and found himself in the kitchen.

"Here," the servant poured him a glass of milk and let him drink it as he set him down. "The door is in the back, there, you can leave when you're done. Just don't break anything else, ok?" He ruffled his hair, then turned and walked out.

Link blinked as he watched him go. Well, now he didn't have a sail, but he had a sore bottom. That didn't seem any better.

Link set the glass down and walked out, rubbing his backside as he looked around outside. He spotted a stand under the inn, maybe they could help… But maybe he should wait a day to heal so he wouldn't have to sit in a boat like this, that probably wouldn't be very fun. Not at all. Link winced as he set out for the inn instead, the sail could wait.

Present for a friend on another site, thought I'd share it with you guys. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
